No lectures today
by Nikolaos
Summary: Raphael comes home injured and gets a surprise.


I was finally home, well almost. I limped into the garage pushing what remained of my shell cycle. Donnie was so gonna kill me, the bike was trashed.

I leant it up against the wall, the stand having been broken off. I took one last look at it, the headlamp was smashed, the front wheel buckled, it was leaking oil from several places, and too many god damn holes to count. Yup, I'm one dead turtle.

I turned my shell on my former bike and limped over to the elevator which would take me down to the lair. I just hoped Donny was in bed for once, then I could wait for the butt-whipping till morning. The likely hood of that though was like a zillion to one. Donny was the only one of my brothers who was ever up as late as me.

I walked out of the elevator into the lair, the only light was coming from one of my brother's rooms, but surprisingly it wasn't from Donny's, it was from Leo's. I didn't know which was worse, a rant from Don or a lecture from "fearless".

I crept as silently and as quickly as I could with my injured leg.

Damn, it was really starting to hurt more. I wasn't doctor Don but I knew from past experience that it wasn't too bad. If it were I'm pretty sure I'd still be numb. First thing first, I needed supply's then I could lock myself in the bathroom and patch myself up.

I'd got to Don's lab and was going through the first aid kit when I was rumbled.

"What are you doing?" asked Leo from the door. I sighed, so much for waiting till morning. I turned round so I faced Leo and so he got a full view of my leg. No point in putting off the inevitable. I actually saw my big bro wince.

"What happened?" No accusations, no lecture, just a simple question. I waited a while to see if he'd say anything more but he didn't.

"Got, hit by a purple dragon truck" They'd come right up behind me and rammed the bike. I didn't stand a chance, went skidding down the road with the bike on top of me. When I had finally stopped, the dragons were right there. Injured and I still managed to whip there butt."

Leo walked further into Don's lab and picked up a bandage, "Need a hand?"

I looked at Leo like he had grown a second head, why was he helping me and where was the lecture.

He laughed slightly "I'm not going to lecture you, I figure you've been through enough pain"

"Gee thanks Leo, and I thought you we're being nice"

"Okay, if you don't want my help I'll just get Donny, and I'm sure he'll have an extra long rant about what I'm sure the bike looks like" He started to turn away from me.

"No" I said rather hurriedly. I was awarded with another chuckle. I quickly looked down at my feet.

"Come on Hothead, lets get you cleaned up" Leo helped me towards the bathroom, it would have been easier to stay in Don's lab but he probably had some security device wired up to wake him if anyone entered, either that or one of his experiments would blow up. We didn't want to risk it.

I sat on the toilet seat while Leo ran a bowl of warm water. I had a nasty friction burn going down my left thigh, along with my left shoulder down to the elbow. My left foot was starting to turn purple too, where the bike had crushed it. Although it hurt now, I knew it would be worse in the morning. Leo knelt down with the bowl, I had removed my pads, and they lay discarded on the floor.

"This may sting"

"Ya think!" was all I managed before Leo started dabbing at the wound with the flannel. Yup it hurt. I bit my lip as he continued, neither of us speaking while he did this. When he was done cleaning it, he started with the bandage.

"You know you'll be questioned about this in the morning"

"Yeah, I know" It would be unavoidable, morning practise was in less than five hours, I would have zilch of a chance of hiding it, with or without the bandage. I winced as Leo tied off the bandage.

"And Donny will be pissed over the bike" he continued

"Yeah, I won't ask him to fix it, I'll do it myself" Donny wasn't the only one good with machines, though my knowledge was limited to the bike and battle shell. Engines I could do, techno-gadgets, uh-uh.

"Your going to find practise difficult for a while"

"I'll manage" I yawned, man was I suddenly tired. I wondered what the time was now, it was gone three I knew that. But I was often up this late, much to my displeasure I was becoming more of an insomniac, I don't know why. I would ware myself down during the day with more training and go out at night but nothing seemed to help. April had offered to get some pills to help, but I'd refused, I hate having to take tablets, not that I told her that.

"Done" came Leo's voice cutting into my thoughts. I looked down at him, he didn't look tired at all. How did he do that?

"How's your foot?"

"Sore, but it'll be fine" Leo didn't comment, he looked back down at it but still said nothing. Although Donny was the doctor of the family we all knew the basic first aid. Kind of mandatory in our lives.

Leo gave me a nod then helped me to stand, "Lets get you to your room" I didn't protest, I was too tired. Once seated on my bed, Leo went to leave, he was at the door when I called to him.

"Thanks bro"

He had turned back to face me, "Your welcome" he gave me a small smile before leaving and shutting the door behind him. I flicked off the bedside lamp and lay down, thinking over what had just gone on between me and Leo, no fighting, just two brothers, it was like it used to be when we were young. Although we didn't fight as much as we used too, we still had our moments, I smiled at that before rolling onto my good side and falling asleep.


End file.
